


Roman's Self-Insert Character

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remus misses roman and the old days so he starts wandering through roman's part of the imagination late at nighthe meets one of roman's imaginary subjects who holds just enough simalirites to the prince for remus to pretend it's him.that works pretty well for him until Roman finds outwarning:Contains RemRom, Don't like don't readwritten by: Christmas 💚💔
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, remus/ original male charcter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Roman's Self-Insert Character

**Author's Note:**

> look apparently i can write fluff who knew

At night Remus likes to explore Roman's realm.

Like yeah it's boring in comparison with his but little things about it remind him of the old days when he and Roman were close. Liken the old treehouse and the frog catching pond.

So he wanders around the kingdom watching dragons sleep and hearing princes sing from the tops of towers

It's disgustingly sweet, abhorrently noble and so beautifully Roman.

He tried every night to stop himself but impulse control had never really been his best trait. So he continued grudgingly exploring the other twin’s realm until one night he was half asleep and damn near wandered off a cliff but was caught by one of Roman's imaginary knights.

A hero with brown hair and warm eyes and a smile that almost makes Remus’s chest stop feeling empty. Almost.

"Careful, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, " he said in the wrong voice but Remus didn't care.

"No, I suppose I'd like it better if you did it for me..." Remus said salaciously.

The knight blushed in the moonlight.

"Perhaps another night dear sir, I have been assigned patrols tonight by his highness."

Remus's grin faded, "Yeah well, wouldn't want you to flake on your oh so important mission." He turned to leave feeling like shit because even a for who he wanted stand-in was blowing him off (and not in a fun way).

The knight caught his hand, "Wait I don't even know your name! Will I see you again?"

And despite his reservations, Remus knew those eyes were too close to Roman’s for him to say no.

"Uhhhh I’m... Mark Ruffalo, " Remus said, he couldn't reveal himself here, "and... Yeah, I think you might sir...?"

"Reese! Sir Reese."

Nights turned to weeks turned to months as Remus found himself seeking out Reese every night. The grew closer, talking and touching and on a few notable occasions fucking in the woods. He wasn't stupid, he knew he didn't like Reese for who he was as a person and that probably wasn't fair to him or whatever but he wasn’t real anyway.

So if Remus pretended Reese was someone else while they kissed what was the harm, right?

Or so he thought until he was passing Logan's room one day and heard his brother’s voice through the cracked door.

"I think one of my characters is going through some serious development. I always get dreams about what’s going on with them when big shifts are happening."

"Oh?" Logan said clearly not particularly paying attention.

"Yeah, one of my knights Reese is dating Mark Ruffalo... His form is kinda vague and fuzzy in the dreams but I don't think he's actually Mark Ruffalo. Especially with the way he talks and god the way he kisses and-"

That seemed to get Logan’s attention, "You talk about it as if you're dating him."

Roman laughed awkwardly, "Reese is a bit of a self insert honestly so I connect easier to his emotions. At this point, I'd do just about anything to meet Mark… he seems really great."

"Why don't you simply ask Reese to bring Mark to the palace so you might sate your curiosity and move on with your life?"

"Good point Logan! Now the question is whether it would be rude to kiss him senseless upon arrival?"

***

When Remus met Reese that night Reese had the invitation in hand. And Remus was ready to call everything off.

"Mark my love! His highness has requested to meet you!"

"Reese I uh- I can't do this anymore. I'm no good for you so why don't we just go our separate ways."

"Because you're in love with the Prince." Reese agreed as if this was no surprise. Remus figured it probably had been fairly noticeable since last week when Reese was fingering him and he moaned Roman’s name.

"Well yeah honestly, and it's not fair to you when I would happily be letting someone else fuck my brains out. You deserve someone who treats you better."

"Then make it up to me and do me the favor of accompanying me to the palace so you might meet your real love. I have expected this break up to come for some weeks now, now I simply want my friends to be happy."

This must be part of the development Reese had been going through.

"Fine, I guess I owe you this but fair warning, it won't end well."

"Thank you."

They made their way to the palace by horse. Reese led him to the throne room amd Remus walked carefully behind him wishing there was a way he could do this that wouldn't end in Roman hating him more than ever.

"Your highness, may I present my former lover, Mark Ruffalo, " Reese stepped to the side with a sweeping gesture to indicate Remus. Roman didn't look at him right away, eyes locked on Reese with concern. 

"Are you two no longer together?" He cared so much for his subjects that it made remus ache. It was dumb he had daydreamed more than once about him losing his arm in a brutal chain saw accident or something and Roman caring for him with that look on his face. Looking at remus like he was something worth caring about.

"We split up earlier this evening, " Remus cut in and Roman whipped around to look at him with wide eyes, a line appeared between his eyebrows as he took in Remus's presence in his court.

“Oh… it’s you…” Roman said, a strange tone to his voice.

"So...? You wanted to see me?"

Roman's throat bobbed, "Yes I did but I'm afraid I might have made a mistake. I didn’t realize my self-control was going to be tested tonight. Reese thank you for bringing him here you may return to your quarters.”

“Yes sire,” He smirked.

“Self-control? What are you gonna finally lose it and kill me for touching your precious self-insert?” Remus asked.

Roman paled, “How did you know he was a self-insert?”

“I heard you and Logan talking the other night.”

“How much did you hear?” Roman’s face was unreadable

“Heard how until now you thought I was hot.”

“Remus please…”

“Thats okay I won’t make fun of you, you didn’t know better. Believe me, I know you wouldn’t have said a word of that if you knew it was someone like me.” 

“Yes, I did.”

“Say what now?”

Roman sighed slowly, “I couldn’t tell much about the figure in the dream but i knew his voice reminded me of you…”

“W-why’d you call me here then? Just to be a dick? Just to point out how gross I am?”

“I called you here hoping that you weren’t actually you. That it was someone like you so I could-”

“Could?”

“Could be with him okay? But now it’s weird because it’s _actually you_ and I’m not supposed to want that.”

“Do you want that?!” Remus demanded feeling a small balloon of hope expanding in his chest, pushing his organs to the side.

“No I’m not supposed to, I-”

“I don’t care if you supposed to want it!” Remus finally shouted, feeling a bit desperate, “Do you want it?!”

“Yes!” Roman cried stand up and striding toward him, “Of course I do! Why the everloving fuck did you think I pushed you away?! I’m in love with you and I knew that was wrong so I made distance between us.”

Remus nodded a grin growing on his face, “I love you too.”

“YOU WHAT?!” Roman screeched.

“I LOVE YOU TOO YOU DUMB FUCKING HIMBO!”

“WHOOOOOOOOO,” Roman scooped him up into his arms and spun him around.

“Wait you mean romantically right?” Roman stopped suddenly and looked panicked.

Remus seized Roman’s face with his hands and crushed his lips against roman’s and Roman made a low sound of satisfaction as he began moving his mouth against Remus’s and god they were finally kissing.

“Thank god,” Roman sighed as he broke away Pressing his forehead to Remus’s.

**Author's Note:**

> btw I made a tumblr so now you can also find me and my collected works at   
> christmas--wrights


End file.
